Northern Orcs
Northern Orcs are similar in many ways to their southern counterparts(aka Orcs as many know them in Pathfinder), but with many differences that make them stand out. Northern Orcs are often referred to as 'black orcs', although many take offense when one compares them to other black orcs who are known for worshiping Orcus, the Demon Lord of Undead. Northern Orcs in particular shun such ideals. History Black Orcs were originally taken in by the Empire of Milz, 'along with their age old enemies, 'the Thii. 'They were trained in tactics, strategy, and then changed. With the Milz' ability to change bodies and manipulate flesh in a primitive manner, they made Black Orcs intelligent; far more intelligent than they should have been. When the Thii destroyed their teachers, they went back to their home in the Northern Tundra. There, they continued their traditions of hunting the Thii and other powerful beasts, but before long, a human city appeared, known as the 'Empire of Kalal, and that was the point where the first High King was formed among the tribes. They banded together, and in less than 20 days, the Empire had been burned to the ground. The orcs dispersed after that, into their respective territories. Long after that, the orcs came upon the ruins, and made a village. This village grew into a town, and as it grew into a town, they discovered a secret cache of technology, and schematics, information, knowledge. In no time, these Black Orcs advanced far past what they should have, and became powerful - they named this city Warforge, and it rose up as they defended time and time again against the powerful Thii of the North. As time went on, Warforge went undiscovered; why did explorers wish to visit the great North anyways? But eventually, they became known to the world. At first, they were feared. But eventually the orcs made the first move, sending envoys and diplomats to other cities. Some received in kind, other's in revulsion. In the end, they existed as apart of the world like the other's. Physical Description Powerfully built, orcs typically stand just a few inches taller than most humans but have much greater muscle mass, their broad shoulders and thick, brawny hips often giving them a slightly lurching gait. They typically have dark gray or ashen colored skin, coarse dark hair, beady red eyes, and protruding, tusk-like teeth. Northern Orcs consider scars a mark of distinction and frequently use them as a form of body art. Society Northern Orcs, unlike their southern counterparts, live in a strictly ordered hierarchy, with clans falling in line behind the clan above them, which fall behind the clan above them; so on so forth until the most powerful clans pay homage to the High King of the Orcs, a title few but the Northern Orcs respect and give respect to. Although few can deny the strength of the Black Orcs. Like all orcs, however, they still relish violence and combat, but they have it in more orderly fashions; arenas and gladiatorial games are some of the most famous parts of Black Orc culture and society, and none, not even the High King are able to resist viewing them. A new High King is sometimes chosen by the populace, but often this title goes to the strongest orc at the time. New challengers may challenge the High King for the rights to the Throne, so long as they defeat the strongest Clan Chieftains or their chosen Champions. This event, however, has not happened for many years. Relations Black Orcs, like normal orcs, admire strength above all things. However, Black Orcs also value intelligence, cunning and ambition unlike normal orcs. With their roots so deeply formed with technology, Black Orcs also admire powerful technological prowess, and are eager to trade with those who show their own capabilities of technology. Many Black Orc Clans also shun tradition, and despise those who cling to such old ways. Black Orcs regard dwarves and elves with an odd mix of fierce hatred, sullen resentment, and a trace of wariness. They respect power, and, on some level, understand that these two races have kept them at bay for countless ages. Though they never miss a chance to torment a dwarf or elf who falls into their clutches, they tend to proceed cautiously unless certain of victory. Black Orcs dismiss halflings and gnomes as weaklings barely worth the trouble of enslaving. They often regard half-elves, who appear less threatening than full-blooded elves but have many elven features, as particularly appealing targets. Orcs view humans as race of sheep with a few wolves living in their midst. They freely kill or oppress humans too weak to fend them off but always keep one eye on the nearest exit in case they run into a formidable human. Black Orcs look upon half-orcs with a strange mixture of contempt, envy, and pride. Though weaker than typical orcs, these half-breeds are also usually smarter, more cunning, and better leaders. Tribes led, or at least advised, by half-orcs are often more successful than those led by pure-blooded orcs. On a more fundamental level, orcs believe each half-orc also represents an orc exerting dominance over a weaker race. Alignment, Religion & Advancements Black Orcs, very much unlike their southern counterparts, value honor and loyalty above all else. They are loyal to their clans and honor their promises above all else, and those that go against their own word disgust them to the highest form. Due to this also, Black Orcs often are not nearly as religious as other's. They value intelligence, and wisdom, and perhaps pay some homage to more spiritual aspects when they become elders, and only then do they allow their minds to be given over to those of a higher power. The most dominating feature of black orcs though, is their knowledge of technology. In their history Adventurers Black Orc Adventurers are often sent out by their clans as a rite of passage when they become adults. Male, or female, they go out into the world and gather information and knowledge about the world, defeat a great foe, or do something of equal note and come back, providing it to their clan to raise their status further. Racial Traits * Ability Scores: '''Black Orcs are powerful, but intelligent. Despite this, they still aren't too charismatic towards non-orcs. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence and -2 Charisma. * '''Type: '''Black Orcs are humanoids with the orc subtype. * '''Size: '''Black '''Orcs are medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties to their size. * '''Base Speed: '''Black Orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Black Orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Orcs with high Intelligence scores can chose from the following: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, Undercommon. * '''Darkvision: '''Black Orcs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Technologically Apt: '''Black Orcs gain a +2 to checks that involve working with technology. Offense Racial Traits * '''Ferocity: '''Black Orcs possess the ferocity ability which allows them to remain conscious and continue fighting even if their hit point totals fall below 0. Orcs are still staggered at 0 hit points or lower and lose 1 hit point each round as normal. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Black Orcs are always proficient with greataxes and falchions, and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. * '''Firearm Familiarity: '''Black Orcs automatically gain Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Firearms) as a racial bonus feat. Category:Lore Category:Race Category:Homebrew